The Cancer Immunology Program is one of the longstanding components of the NYUCI, with 38 members from 9 Departments. This program has recently been expanded by the vigorous recruitment in Immunology conducted by the NYUCI and also the Department of Pathology, to new or newly renovated space. 12 faculty have been added to the Program in the past year;9 of these are new recruits brought to NYU School of Medicine from outstanding institutions such as Harvard, Stanford, Yale, UCSF, and others. Goals of the Cancer Immunology Program are: 1) to understand the biology of, more effectively diagnose, and develop treatments for neoplasms arising from cells of the lymphoid and myeloid system, 2) to understand the biology of tumor rejection, including the mechanisms used by tumors to evade the immune system;3) to effectively manipulate the immune system to promote immunotherapy of tumors. The program is subdivided into three thematic areas reflecting this tripartite mission. Members of this program collaborate extensively with other.NYUCI Programs, especially Growth Control, Breast Cancer, Neurooncology, and Melanoma. The Cancer Immunology Group has been highly productive, generating over 319 publications from 2002-2006 and has increased outside funding from $4.8 M in 2002 to $10.4 M in 2006. Total funding has increased from $7,128,048 to $11,674,122. Membership has increased from 17 to 38. Total publications for the past five years include 319 of which 4% are intra-programmatic and 15% are interprogrammatic.